


By and By: A Story in Seven Drabbles

by water_bby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Years after they meet, Kakashi finally asks Iruka on a date.Drabbles written for the following prompts: Weddings, Confessions, Missions, Dreams, Hand-Me-Downs, Letters, Switch.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	1. Prompt: Weddings

Kakashi watched Iruka disappear as Naruto pulled him into a hug. When they pulled away from one another, they were smiling as widely as Kakashi had ever seen. He waited for Hinata to finally pull her new husband away from his chosen father so the couple could continue to greet their guests, and then took that opportunity to approach Iruka himself. 

“Nice wedding,” he offered, ignoring the tears in Iruka’s eyes. He paused for a moment, reminding himself that weddings were the start of something new. “Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

To his delight, Iruka said, “Yes.”


	2. Prompt: Confessions

They managed to get together for dinner at least once a week, which was practically unheard of for shinobi. Kakashi mentioned that to Tsunade one day, and she had glared at him.

“That would be because neither of you are on active field duty,” she pointed out.

That had started Kakashi thinking. They had the opportunity to grow old together if they wanted, he realized, so on their next date, he looked at Iruka over his cup of sake.

“Iruka. I love you.”

Iruka’s smile grew both wide and gentle. “I love you, too.”

They didn’t make it to sleep.


	3. Prompt: Missions

Months after they had started dating, Kakashi watched from Iruka’s bed as the other man packed a bag with several weapons and rather more tags than Kakashi thought he had ever seen someone pack for what was supposed to be a simple mission. He had never so resented the tradition of the Academy staff taking at least one mission a year.

“What?” Iruka asked from where he was checking the weapons he was going to carry openly.

“That’s a lot of tags.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Iruka replied. “Let’s hope I don’t need them.”

Kakashi agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.


	4. Prompt: Dreams

When Kakashi had left the Hatake compound after his father’s suicide, he had thought he would never return. But after he and Iruka had become what Hinata once called “a power couple,” he had started to imagine living together, and once he let himself daydream about it, more and more often he imagined living at the Hatake compound with Iruka.

And now here they were, standing in the middle of the compound discussing what actions to take to make it livable for the Hokage, the Headmaster, and the Hokage’s ANBU guards.

Kakashi vowed he would let himself dream more often.


	5. Prompt: Hand-Me-Downs

“Oh. Oh, my.”

Kakashi wandered into the storage room in the Hatake compound that he and Iruka were finally sorting through now they had moved in. “What?”

“I found these.” Iruka held up a selection of baby clothes, probably put away under seals by Kakashi’s parents when he had outgrown them.

“Well,” Kakashi said, “we’re not going to need those. Just put them in the ‘to go’ pile.”

Iruka didn’t move.

“Iruka?”

“Would you be willing to give them to Naruto and Hinata?”

“Why would…?”

“They’re family hand-me-downs. I think they’d love them.”

Kakashi smiled. “Sure, we can do that.”


	6. Prompt: Letters

Dear Kakashi,

I hope my Hokage will forgive me for this breach of protocol, but I fear our usual messages may be compromised.

All the genin are fine. Sometimes I think I’m merely missing you, and therefore that I’m looking for reasons to be awake in the middle of the night.

But even if I haven’t been a field shinobi for years, I’m sure that someone, or something, here is paying much more attention to us than makes sense for a simple courier mission.

If we aren’t back in Konoha within eight days, send a backup team.

For now,

Iruka


	7. Prompt: Switch

Kakashi had been living in this hospital room ever since Iruka barely made it back from his annual, supposed to be easy, mission. The genin had all been discharged, and now they were just waiting for Iruka to wake up. Every time Kakashi opened his mouth to worry about how long it was taking, Tsunade would glare at him and snap, “Chakra depletion!”

But now, finally, Iruka opened his eyes.

“Kakashi?”

“You’ve depleted your chakra. Your team is all home and healthy.” 

“Ugh! I apologize for every time I teased you about this.”

Kakashi smiled. “Iruka, marry me.”

“Of course.”


End file.
